Souls of Tragedy
by Partial Insanity
Summary: When those with hurt souls meet, they will either create a bond that is so strong, it is unbreakable, or they will destroy one another and those around them. Such is the way of life.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_We all know I don't own anything, by now it's just common knowledge._

* * *

It was another day at orphanage. Another miserable, torment filled day. Lucy hated the place with a passion unrivaled by any other human. If she had the power to, she would have burned the place to the ground long ago. Constantly tormented by a group of kids, and sometimes even the adults, she believed that there was not one living person on the earth that understood her.

Until that day.

She was just sitting there that day, gazing off in the distance, when she heard a commotion near the front desk of the building. Suddenly, her friend, a girl who once stood up for her against some boys, came running in.

"There's a strange man at the desk with a girl! I think he's leaving her at the orphanage!"

Lucy only raised an eyebrow. Why should she care about another kid living here? Just one more person to torment her, like everyone else. However curiosity got the best of her, and she went up front to see the new arrival.

* * *

Harlan Wade looked down at his daughter, who stood there at his side, staring off at nothing, seemingly oblivious to the world around her. However he knew better. Looking back up at the receptionist, he finished his instructions.

"If she doesn't respond to other kids, or adults, that's fine. She has a habit of ignoring those around her. She's fond of that red dress, so just allow her to wear it whenever she wants. And try to keep her away from those who are feeling pretty negative. Lord knows we don't need any incidents here."

The woman was puzzled by the man's strange instructions, but wrote them down anyway and nodded, then looked over the desk at the little girl.

"Welcome to your new home, Alma. We're happy to have you here, and we hope you make lots of friends."

The girl didn't respond, instead just stood there, holding tight to a little music box. Her father gave a small cough and nudge her forward then turned around.

"Now then, I'll be taking my leave. Alma, you'll have a good time here, so _behave_." The way Harlan said that made the woman cringe inwardly. It almost seemed like a command, and if the girl didn't, then she would be punished severely.

* * *

Lucy examined the newcomer with slight interest along with the other kids, who, for once, weren't paying her any attention. She had thought she was the strangest kid around, but this new one was a very close runner up.

The first thing she noticed was the girl's long black hair, that fell like a curtain over her face. She wore a simply red dress, and was barefoot, which surprised Lucy. However the thing that got everyone's attention was her face.

It was like looking at a mask. There was no emotion in it at all, and her eyes, her eyes were golden and had a haunted look about them. Yes, the eyes were what caught everyone's attention the most.

"Great, just what we need, another freak."

Lucy turned and glared at the boy. His name was Tomo, and he was one of the most ruthless kids in the orphanage, always tormenting other kids. His favorite victim was Lucy. Before Lucy could say something rude to him, one of the kids gasped.

Lucy turned and found herself staring into the girls eyes. She was looking their way, and was staring directly at Tomo, as if she had heard him whisper about her.

The boy gulped quietly, then glared back at her.

"Yeah? What are _you _looking at?"

The girl continued to stare at him, never blinking, and showing no emotion. This was kept up until Tomo was forced to avert his eyes, and walk away, albeit quickly.

The woman walked over to the children with the newcomer, and smiled.

"Hello children, meet our newest addition to the place! Her name is Alma Wade. Let's all make her feel welcome here, alright? Alma, you'll have a great time here, I assure you."

Behind her hair, Alma gave off a slight smile.

"_You're lying."_

* * *

**Author's Notes: **_I've always wanted to write this. I think that Alma and Lucy would get along quite well, so here it is. Enjoy part one of this twoshot!_


	2. Chapter 2

It had been three weeks since Alma Wade had been left in the care of the orphanage, and a feeling of unease had spread all throughout the place.

As Lucy lay in her bed with a fever, she could hear some of the adults talking outside her room, in hushed, worried tones.

"Tomo had another nightmare last night. He said it was the same thing as before, a pair of golden eyes staring at him from within the darkness."

"I don't like it. Ever since that girl was dropped off here, everyone's been having nightmares, getting sick, and behaving irrationally."

"I always thought that the girl with horns creeped me out the most. Now it's that little girl. What was her name again? Alma Wade?"

The whispering stopped as the adults walked away, and Lucy was left to think. Indeed, ever since the new girl arrived, strange things had been going on. It first started with the nightmares. Horrible, horrible nightmares, ones no one had ever had before.

Then came the sickness, and the strange behavior. Everyone was worried now, and for good reason. Lucy herself had only been getting sick, but unlike the others, she hadn't had any nightmares.

Suddenly a terror filled scream pierced the air, and Lucy couldn't help but smirk. It was Tomo, and she enjoyed hearing about his misfortune.

* * *

Later that day, Lucy was well enough to get out of bed and move around. As she entered the cafeteria, she noticed all the kids were huddled in groups around the tables, save one.

Alma sat alone at a table in the corner, near one of the windows. She wasn't eating or drinking, just sitting there, staring at her music box. It was open and playing music, though the melody was anything but cheerful.

It was a sad sounding melody, one unlike any Lucy had heard before. But underneath that sadness was a slight hint of something sinister, something Lucy couldn't quite name.

The other children were watching Alma with apprehension, the sound of the melody filling the cafeteria room. After giving the matter some thought, Lucy decided to take a chance and sit near the new girl.

Alma didn't even look up as Lucy sat down, and unpacked her food from her backpack. She regarded Alma for a bit before turning to her lunch.

"How typical, the monster sits with the freak."

Lucy silently gritted her teeth, and did her best to ignore Tomo's insults. Instead she turned to Alma, and spoke.

"That melody, I've never heard of it before. What's it called?"

The girl didn't seem to hear her at first. She continued to look at her music box, before finally, slowly, she raised her head and stared at Lucy.

_"__It doesn't have a name.__"_

"Oh..."

It was the first time Lucy had ever heard the girl so much as utter a sound. Her voice...it didn't sound natural. She couldn't tell exactly what it sounded like, the girl had whispered so quietly that Lucy had to strain to hear her.

Alma looked at Lucy for a while, then looked at her horns. Lucy began to feel self-conscious, as she always did when people stared at them, and began to cover them and started to speak, but Alma lifted a hand and stopped her.

_"Your horns...they're pretty."_

Lucy stopped. She was...complimented? Alma thought her horns were...pretty? Lucy stared at Alma in nothing short of amazement.

Alma slowly reached her hand up, and felt one of Lucy's horns, and very slightly smiled.

_"You're special."_

Alma then lowered her hand and slowly pushed the music box over to Lucy, motioning for her to take it and look at it. Lucy did and examined the thing.

It was beautifully carved, with a cherry wood red colour, and on the inside of the lid was a picture depicting a hill with a single tree, and a swing attached to one of it's branches.

Lucy looked up at Alma and noticed her staring at the picture.

"Do you know that place?"

Alma nodded, and slowly retrieved the music box from Lucy and held it in her hands.

_"My home..."_

* * *

After a while, it become sort of a custom for Lucy and Alma to meet at that table whenever possible. One day Lucy decided to tell Alma about the small puppy she was taking care of.

To her surprise, Alma's faced seemed to soften, and a slight glow appeared in her eyes. This surprised Lucy greatly.

"You like puppies?"

Alma nodded slowly, and gave a small soft smile. Lucy was delighted and promised Alma that she would try to sneak out with her soon so she could see it.

However, unknown to Lucy, her other friend, the girl who had helped her with Tomo before, had heard of their conversation. Without anyone noticing her, she hurried off to find and tell Tomo about the dog.

It was a few days later that tragedy hit the orphanage, and hit hard.

* * *

Lucy was sitting at the table, waiting for Alma, who was being talked to by a strange woman by the name of M. D. Green, when Tomo and his gang came walking up to her as usual. Lately they had left her alone, due to being terrified of Alma, but now it seemed they were braver when she wasn't around.

"Hey freak, where's your friend? Looks like she's nowhere around. Did she finally come to her senses and abandon you too?"

Lucy simply glared at Tomo. She was getting sick of him, and of all the kids in the orphanage. Sooner or later, she was going to snap, and when she did...

"Don't you have some other kids to torment? Or maybe you should be hiding under your bed, afraid of Alma."

Tomo glared at her, and seemed as though he would hit her, but suddenly he relaxed and smiled at her.

"You think you're pretty smart, don'tcha? Well you're not smart enough."

Suddenly Lucy heard whining, and her eyes widened and she saw one of Tomo's friends holding her puppy by the scruff of it's neck.

She ran towards the boy, but the other one grabbed her from behind and held her there as the other two began to laugh.

"Let me go!" she cried, struggling to break free. Tomo walked up to her and regarded her with a smirk.

"I've never seen you this upset before, you must really like the dog."

The boy holding the puppy laughed.

"Yeah, you don't laugh, you don't cry, it's creepy!"

Tomo put his head close to Lucy and sneered. "OK, cry. Cry and start begging. If you don't, I'll make sure the puppy does the crying for you."

Suddenly Lucy lashed out with her leg, and kicked Tomo square in the gut, hard. He grunted and stumbled back, holding his gut.

"Ergh, that was dumb," he said, glaring at her, "Kick the dog and teach her a lesson!"

"**NO!**" Lucy cried out in horror as the kid holding it dropped the dog and kicked it as hard as he could against the wall.

"Hah, this is way better than anything we could do to her!" Tomo laughed as he began walking towards the dog, grabbing a vase from the table as he went.

Suddenly her friend came rushing in, horrified, yelling at the boys to stop. Tomo did stop, and gave her a look of confusion.

"What's wrong? You're the one who told us about it."

Lucy slowly turned towards her friend, a look of shock on her face. The girl turned to Lucy, then covered her mouth in horror.

"I'm sorry!" she whispered, her eyes starting to water, and she covered her eyes. Tomo laughed and turned to the dog, and raised the vase over his head, posed to strike.

Suddenly, the door at the end of the room seemed to blow open with such force that it was nearly ripped off it's hinges.

Startled, the boys turned to see what happened, and Lucy drove her elbow as hard as she could into the ribs of the boy holding her, forcing him to let her go.

She ran forward and scooped up the puppy, and ran to the window, then looked at the door. There stood Alma, glaring at the boys with a malevolence they had never seen before.

"Hey, what do _you _want, freak?" Tomo shouted angrily. Alma regarded him, then slowly walked into the room, and with each step she took, the lights above her flickered, then blew out, until the room was darkened and she was standing in front of Tomo and his gang.

Slowly she turned to the girl, whose eyes were still covered, and regarded the smile she had, then she turned to Lucy who was still holding her puppy in her arms.

"Hey, Tomo's talking to you, freak!" one of the boys shouted, raising his fist in preparation to strike Alma in the face. Alma slowly turned back to him, and stared him right in the eyes, and suddenly the boy's whole arm exploded in a shower of blood, bone and tissue.

The boy screamed in pain and horror, before his head exploded, and his body fell limply to the ground. Blood showered down on everyone but Alma, which seemed to flow around her instead of fall on her.

The other two boys, and the girl, began to scream, but Alma turned to the girl, and narrowed her eyes.

_"You betrayed her."_

The girl suddenly exploded, showering the room with her innards and blood. Then Alma slowly turned to the boy next to Tomo, and his flesh began to melt off his body, exposing meat and bone as he screamed until he dissolved.

By now Tomo had ran towards the other door, but it suddenly slammed shut on him and locked itself. He banged on it viciously, but it wouldn't budge. Shaking, he turned to regard Alma who was slowly walking towards him, her feet bloody, and a smile on her lips.

_"Do you like to play games?"_ she whispered ominously. Tomo sank to the floor, shaking, tears in his eyes as he regarded the figure in front of him.

"W-WHAT ARE YOU?!" he screamed, before being torn to pieces. The room was silent after that, with the only sound being the dripping of blood.

Slowly Alma turned to Lucy, who stared at her in horror, and suddenly Alma was right in front of her. She slowly reached a hand out and wiped some blood off of Lucy's face, then backed away and looked down at the puppy.

The puppy, which had been laying limply in Lucy's arms, suddenly twitched and gave a slight yelp, showing no signs of the damage that had been done to it just minutes ago.

Lucy looked at it in shock, then slowly back at Alma, who was reaching a hand out to the dog, then stopped and looked at Lucy for permission. Lucy slowly smiled and nodded, and Alma reached out and pet the dog on the head, a soft smile appearing on her lips.

Lucy looked around, and regarded the carnage in the room, then looked at Alma.

"We should leave this place, before anyone rushes in here."

Alma nodded, then looked at the wall behind Lucy. Suddenly it crumbled, leaving a huge hole. Lucy gaped in amazement, and Alma held out her hand.

Lucy took it, and both girls left the orphanage, hand in hand.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** _I might have to change the rating to M after uploading this chapter. Someone let me know if this is suitable for T or M. _

_Well, I'm slightly satisfied with this. I originally wasn't going to fully go this route with the fanfic, but while listen to Alma's Music Box, and examining the scene from Elfen Lied, it just kind of wrote itself out._

_Hopefully I don't disappoint with this, I'm sailing uncharted waters with this type of violence, as it's my first time writing this much._


	3. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

* * *

The Point Man straightened up, holding a baby in his hands. It was a healthy girl, and he covered it in a small rag before turning towards his mother.

Alma lay there, her breath becoming faint as she stared at her firstborn son, her favorite son, the one who had been taken away from her. She nodded her head as best she could to show her approval, and went limp, her eyes closing for the last time.

As the Point Man began to leave, something touched the back of his mind, and he heard a small voice; _Please name her Lucy._

He turned around and looked at Alma's body. She was smiling, her face looking serene. She was finally at peace. Suddenly her body began to disintegrate quickly, leaving nothing behind.

* * *

_It was white. Everything was white, that was all she could see. No, there was something there, silhouetted in black and quickly becoming clear. It was a young girl with pink hair, and horns. Her childhood friend, her only friend.  
_

_The girl held out her hand, and she took it. She was also a young girl again, in her red dress. However, there wasn't any blood on her feet. Odd._

_Her friend smiled, and she returned it. Finally, they were able to meet once again, after so long. Both were at peace, at long last._

_Together both girls walked off into eternity, hand in hand._

* * *

**Author's Notes: **_Well, I kept getting asked to continue this, so here's the third and final chapter! I know this isn't what any of you were thinking I'd do, but it fits so well.  
_


End file.
